Naruto: The Dark Avenger
by Hawkcam1996
Summary: This is connected to Code Lyoko: The Virals The Movie: The Dark Destroyer but isn't a crossover. Cameron did something that caused him and D.A.R.K. to disappear. D.A.R.K. was sent to the time and place  of Naruto. Where did Cameron go?


**A.N.: **I'm trying out a new story. My digimon one didn't go very well so hopefully this one is good. So far I've only written a Code Lyoko fanfic and a Digimon fanfic but Code Lyoko was the only good one so if you guys don't like this one then don't be cruel and say my ideas are braindead or whatever. Just say what you don't like and I'll try to fix it. Oh and this story is interconnected to Code Lyoko: The Virals(my Code Lyoko fanfic). I will show the end of the last chapter of Code Lyoko: The Virals The Movie: The Dark Destroyer. Obviously none of this ever happens in the real Naruto storyline but this happens as a result of Cameron's actions at the purifier chamber in sector ten(read Code Lyoko: The Virals(any of at least the first ten stories(maybe first five, not sure)) to find out more)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or it's characters.

**Naruto: The Dark Avenger**

"D.A.R.K.! I haven't repaid you for making me your slave. Allow me to do that right now," says Cameron. He pulls out a cylindrical object.

"Hey! That's an experimental program I was developing!" Yells Jeremy.

"Yes, I know. I took it when I was a dark warrior because it looked important. But D.A.R.K. and I couldn't decifer the data for the program, so I just kept it with me," said the level ten warrior. "Mike. That panel below that floating object...it's a password panel. Use it to get the purifier(which is the floating object). And take it to L.I.G.H.T. Then she will undo the damage done by our gruesome friend. Goodbye everyone! I hope I'll come back someday. I may not know what this thing does but I know that it's a weapon and if I hold it when it's activated it will take me with it." Then some dark energy begins to consume him, and he has trouble resisting. "You're not taking me again D.A.R.K. I won't let you control me to take over the world." He pushes the button on the device and the light around it light up. Then the lights blink and one doesn't come back on. They blink again and another doesn't come on. This keeps going until each light is out. Once it gets to two lights still on, Cameron jumps at D.A.R.K. and floats above him because of the dark energy consuming him. "See ya later!" He yells and the device explodes, taking him and D.A.R.K. with it.

in the time of Naruto, just outside the sound village...

The snake sannin is travelling to the sound village to find some new loyal ninja to serve him. He stops when he sees a black vortex open up in his path, he stands there, thinking he can handle whatever it is, but then he feels a massive amount of power. He gets ready for a fight. "What is this power? It's not Chakra so what can it be?"

A dark mist comes out of the vortex. He starts doing some handsigns for a justu but the mist flies at him and enters his body. "Aaaaaaaaaah!" He yells in pain.

Hearing his master cry out in pain, Kabuto rushes over to him, not seeing anything but a dark aura surrounding his master. "Master! What is it!" He yells.

"Hehehehehe. This body has a lot of power," says the snake sannin. He looks through his hosts memories and finds out that the power inside him is called chakra. "Chakra huh? Looks like I'll have some fun this time."

"Lord Orochimaru?" The snake sannin turns to notice that Kabuto is there.

"Hello Kabuto," he says. Kabuto pulls out a kunai knife, ready for a fight.

"What have you done with Lord Orochimaru?" Yells Kabuto.

"I have done nothing to him. He has just done something for me. He's guaranteed my conquest of this world," says the strange entity controlling Kabuto's master.

"Release my master at once!" Yells the loyal servant.

"How bout I just make you _my _slave instead of Orochimaru's."

"What?"Kabuto questions. The entity touches Kabuto with one finger and darkness consumes him. "I am your new master. You shall refer to me as D.A.R.K."

in Naruto's apartment in the leaf village...

The blonde ninja is still sleeping in his bed.

A loud knocking on his door wouldn't even wake him up. "Naruto! Wake up! We have a mission! Get up!" After a few more minutes of knocking, the girl busts down the door and yells louder. "Naruto!" Then she walks over and punches the blonde ninja on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Yells Naruto.

"We have a mission and you wouldn't wake up!" She yells.

"A mission?" Naruto says confused.

The team met up at the village gate.

"Why didn't we go to the hokage's office to receive our mission?" Asks Naruto.

"Cuz this mission is so urgent the hokage just tols Kakashi the details so he'd meet us at the gate and he could explain it too us on the way," says Sasuke, who Naruto just noticed was there.

Kakashi appears and immediately says "Let's go,"

Then the team takes off.

"Other teams are coming too, but there's no time to wait on them. We are going to aid the sound village. A message was recieved that people were being controlled by a dark figure and they were taking control of other people. We sent a the best team we had and they never reported back. We are sending multiple teams to figure out what's going on. but while the hokage was filling me in we got another message of the same thing happening in two other villages. Whatevers going on...it's happening fast," Kakashi says the last sentence with worry in his voice.

'Whatever's going on it must be serious. It's evern got Kakashi sensei worried.' Thought Naruto.

When they arrive at the sound village, they are welcomed with guards. But they hide in the trees so they aren't spotted.

"They have a strange dark aura around them," says Sakura.

"I feel something powerful nearby. Whatever is causing this...it's in the village," says Sasuke.

At that moment, Neji arrives with his team. "You find out anything yet?" Asks Neji.

"Only that the cause of all this is in the village," says Kakashi.

"Byakugan!" Neji activates his byakugan. He looks through the village using his byakugan and finds the source. "He's in the capital building."

"He?" Asks Sakura.

"Yes. It's a man, but I believe he is possessed by a very powerful entity," says Neji.

"Well then let's go pound them!" Yells Naruto.

"Shut up! Do you want them to hear us?" Sakura yells quietly. Then Kurenai sensei and her team show up. Along with another team.

"Naruto is right! In order to defeat this enemy, we need to stand and fight! If we don't do something soon...what happened here will happen to the leaf village," says Lee.

"We need a plan first," says Neji. "Shikamaru? Any ideas?"

"I got a few," says the lazy, yet cunning ninja.

near the sound village capital building...

Naruto is on the roof of the building, along with his team and team Gai ans Shikamaru. "Come on! Hurry up!" Naruto says in anticipation.

An explosion is heard at the base of the building. The distraction has begun.

Everyone on the roof then heads inside.

They reach the office where the target is. "Shadow possession jutsu!" Says Shikamaru. He used the jutsu on the target.

"You can't possess a shadow with a shadow," the target says in an electrical voice. He turns around.

"Huh?" Says Shikamaru. "Impossible!"

"You really think you can defeat me? Can't you feel my power?" says the man.

"I don't care how powerful you are! I'll take you down and free everyone from your control!" Yells Naruto.

"You are not strong enough to defeat me," says the man. "Since I will now take control of you I might as well explain to you who your new master is. I am a sentient comupter program from the future and I am bent on taking over the world and preventing those meddlesome brats from ever being born! You shall call me D.A.R.K."

"Meddlesome brats?" says Sakura.

"Computer program?" Shikamaru asks the more important question. "Did you really think you would just be able to get away with that?"

"Why yes because I am the most powerful being in the world," says D.A.R.K.

"We'll see about that!" Yells Naruto.

"Wait! Naruto! The plan's ruined because the shadow possession didn't work! We have to retreat! He's too strong!" Neji yells but Naruto ignores him.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto makes a clone of himself and begins to make a rasengan.

"Take this bastard!" Naruto yells as he begins to run at him. "Rasengan!" But unfortunately D.A.R.K. moved out of the way and Naruto just hit the wall with his rasengan.

"I assure you...you do not want to touch me or else you will become my minion as well. You wouldn't want that would you? Unless you actually desire power." D.A.R.K. begins to taunt Naruto.

"What? If I can't touch you, then how am I supposed to beat you?" Asks Naruto.

"You aren't! That's the point," says D.A.R.K.

"Actually using the rasengan doesn't involve touching you," Kakashi steps forward. "And neither does this!" He lowers his hand. "Lightening blade!" His hand begins to generate electricity and he charges at D.A.R.K. and he just dodges again. causing Kakashi to hit Naruto, who was about to perform a jutsu. This causes Naruto to go flying.

"Can't you learn from Naruto's mistake! This isn't like you Kakashi.

"That's because this whole situation has Kakashi freaked. He can't even think straight," says Sasuke, who has his sharingan activated.

"Byakugan!" Neji activates his own special eyes. "T-that's impossible!"

"What? What is it?" Asks Sakura.

"I-I can't read him, I can't find his chakra points! He isn't like any other ninja!" Neji yells.

"Hey wait a minute!" Says Sasuke. He looks closer into the mist. "That's Orochimaru!"

"What?" Everyone gasps in horror.

"Yes, it's so convenient he was passing by when I came to this time. I saved me the trouble of finding a strong host," says D.A.R.K.

"That's why he has so much power! His own power combined with Orochimaru's is unbeleivable!" Yells Kakashi.

"Summoning jutsu!" Everyone looks out the damaged wall to see a giant toad and a knuckleheaded blonde ninja. "There's no way I'm gonna lose now.

"Uh Naruto? What was the point in summoning him? If he touches this guy he'll have a new pet," says Sasuke.

"Oh I didn't think of that," Naruto admits.

'And to think I thought he might actually have a plan,' thought Sakura.

The toad disappears and Naruto reenters the office. "How about this! He starts to form a new rasengan with red chakra. "Rasengan!" He yells and charges D.A.R.K. This time he didn't dodge. The rasengan hit the dark mist around him and Naruto was sent flying.

"Naruto!" Yells Sakura.

"Sorry, I don't feel like playing ball," says D.A.R.K.

Sasuke uses his sharingan to enter D.A.R.K.'s mind but is foced out. "I can't enter his mind,"

"Bushy brow!" They hear Naruto's voice and try to see what he's looking at. What they see is horrifying. Lee is now being controlled. Only havin taijutsu means he would have to touch his enemy to fight. Which means instant consumption. Lee was now attacking the rest of the decoy team.

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto yells as he enters his fox state and chakra surrounds him.

"His power has just...increased," D.A.R.K. sayas shocked. "No matter...I'll just have to add him to my collection of minions." Shock now gone.

"Naruto! Run!" Yells Neji.

D.A.R.K. charges Naruto but before he reaches him, Naruto has already formed another rasengan with red chakra, only this time, it's a lot bigger. "Rasengan!"

D.A.R.K. slams into the rasengan and is sent flying. Naruto smirks. "You did it Naruto!" Yells Sakura.

"This isn't over," says Neji. Sakura looks at Neji, confused.

"Huh?" Naruto sees D.A.R.K. flying at him once again,. Only this time, it's literally.

"Retreat! Now!" All the senseis yell.

Everyone gets outta there as quickly as possible. D.A.R.K. then just decides to send some minions after them instead of going after them himself. "You will not escape my grasp no matter where you run or hide...Naruto," D.A.R.K. says with disgust.

at the leaf village...

"We lost Lee," says Sakura.

"And it's nearly impossible to fight him," says Sasuke.

"We'll find a way, we have to," says Naruto.

in the sand village...

"The enemy has breached the gate!" Yells one guard.

"Stand your ground! We can't let them proceed any further!" Yells another SANDE

"You guys need a little help?" Asks a voice from behind the second guard.

"Kankuro?" Says the guard. "Yes we need all the help we can get!"

"Okay, let's get started then," he says. "Gaara, you're up."

Gaara appears and motions his hand. "Sand tsuname!" He yells and a wave of sand covers the enemies.

"You weren't supposed to take them _all _out," says Kankuro. "We wanna have some fun too."

"Looks like we will," Temari appears.

"Huh?" He looks at the sand tsuname and sees the enemies coming out of the sand. "That's impossile!"

"If they can survive that, then we're gonna need more help," Gaara says calmly. "Contact the leaf village. Tell them they're here,"

"Yes sir," says a guard.

'If gaara think we're gonna need help, then this is gonna be one tough battle.

in the leaf village...

"We've received word from the sand village that they're under attack!" Yells Shizune.

"Tells them to not physically touch them! And we're sending help," says Lady Tsunade.

"Right away!" Shizune says and leaves.

'May god help us all' Tsunade thinks to herself.


End file.
